Andrew's 17th Birthday (Return)
by Parent12D
Summary: First story since I went on hiatus! It's Andrew's 17th birthday, and the others have something special for him! Will this be the best birthday Andrew could ever ask for in his life? I suggest you read it and find out now. A lot of breaking the fourth wall and humor is present in addition to romance. Still give this story a chance if you haven't already.


**Hello Readers out there! Behold, I have come back from my hiatus break with this brand new story that I decided to do today! I actually have access to my own personal computer in this place I'm staying, and I have internet too, so that's what this surprise is about.**

 **Now here's the basic description: It's Andrew's 17th birthday and he knows that today is going to be a great day, especially since he knows that the author has resumed his writing career. It'll be a wonderful day for him, I swear.**

 **Now let me fill you in on this, the purpose of this story was to let all of you know that I have resumed my writing hobby on this website and I'll be producing stories here and there. That and the fact that it's about time Andrew turns 17, so what the heck right?**

 **So honestly, since I don't want to waste anymore of your time, let me just say this: enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters here. Other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice a'nd beautiful day in Beverly Hills. It was just 7:00 in the morning as we are focusing on the house that belongs to the five super spies of WOOHP; known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, as today was a very special day, for Andrew that is. Andrew will find out what's special about today in a few.

For now, we see Andrew still sleeping in his bedroom. Little did he know that a certain light-blue creature that goes by the name Chaosky was just about to wake him up for his special day. Creaking open the door, Chaosky stepped into Andrew's bedroom. Once in his bedroom, Chaosky approached Andrew's bed and then proceeded to shake Andrew awake.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "Wake up."

Andrew moaned to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Chaosky," Andrew said. "What's going on? It's 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Well Andrew, today's a very special day today," Chaosky said. "Do you know what today is?"

"Is it the day where the author finally resumes his writing career for this series?" Andrew took a wild guess.

"Yes, but it's also a special day for you Andrew," Chaosky exclaimed.

"Oh," Andrew started figuring it out. "Today's my 17th birthday isn't it?"

"That's right Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Now come on, I got a very special day in store for you."

"Where are the others?" Andrew asked.

"Well Sam went to get the birthday supplies and the cake," Chaosky explained. "Clover went to the mall to get you a special something for your birthday, and your girlfriend Alex is in the kitchen, waiting for you. I stayed behind to make sure you'd wake up at 7 o'clock."

"I see," Andrew let out a yawn as he got out of bed and stretched out for a minute or so. "In any case, I suppose I should get up now."

"Indeed," Chaosky nodded his head. "Now come on, Alex is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I don't want to keep my beloved angel waiting for me," Andrew grinned.

"Yeah I know," Chaosky said.

The two of them headed out of Andrew's bedroom as they proceeded to head into the kitchen...

* * *

Once they got into the kitchen, they were greeted by none other than Alex, who was in fact, waiting for Andrew to wake up and head into the kitchen. Andrew noticed the huge grin on her face, happy to see her man awake and in the kitchen. This made Andrew feel thrilled, as she was excited to show him something.

"Well hello there birthday hunk," Alex said with a grin on her face. "Glad to see your finally wake, my birthday man."

This made Andrew blush. He loved this about Alex, she would go through her way to put a smile on Andrew's face and put him in a good mood.

"Thank you dear," Andrew walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning Alex."

"You too handsome," Alex took out a cup of coffee that she made. "I made this for you birthday hunk."

"Why thank you babe," Andrew took the cup from her as he started sipping it.

"Your welcome Andrew, your in for a very special day today," Alex admitted. "Aside from the fact that the author resumed his writing hobby for this series, we get to celebrate your 17th birthday."

"That's what I told him before Alex," Chaosky jumped in. "We each got you a special something for your birthday today Andrew."

"That's great to hear Chaosky," Andrew couldn't help but grin. He knew that today was going to be a great day.

"Just wait until you see the present that I got for you babe," Alex approached him seductively. "It's so special, I bet you'll love it handsome."

"Oh I bet I will sweet cheeks," Andrew grinned as he winked at her. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kissed for a few seconds or so before they stopped and Alex then told him.

"Now get your breakfast honey," Alex said. "Chaosky made you waffles for breakfast."

"That I did," Chaosky nodded proudly.

"Gosh," Andrew saw the waffles for himself. "Thanks Chaosky."

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Now get eating. After you get changed up and everything else, we have a lot to do for your special day today."

"Got it Chaosky."

Andrew got to eating his breakfast, hoping that today will be an exciting day as he planned on showering and other morning stuff afterwards...

* * *

Some time later, after Andrew got himself ready for today, it was revealed that Sam and Clover had returned with their stuff for his birthday. Sam and Chaosky went into Sam's bedroom to wrap up all of Andrew's gifts that they each got for him respectively, Clover decided to take the opportunity to decorate the house with birthday supplies and decorations, and Alex decided to take Andrew out to lunch some time later under instructions given to her by Chaosky. Andrew was excited to know where Alex was taking him.

"Hey baby, where exactly are you taking me again?" Andrew asked her.

"I am suppose to bring you to a special place according to Chaosky," Alex stated. "He pre ordered something special for you and he wants me to give it to you."

"I see," Andrew smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You got it birthday hunk." Alex smiled.

The two of them then went to their destination. Eventually they made it to the place they were suppose to go to.

"Wait here for a minute babe," Alex opened up the door. "I'll be out in a minute or so."

"You got it sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

Alex went into the building and took a minute to show the recipient the coupon that she had to give to him according to the directions Chaosky gave to her. When got the special order for Andrew, she looked surprised by what it was Chaosky had pre ordered for him.

 _I wonder if Andrew will really love this._ Alex questioned herself. _I seriously hope he loves this._

Alex walked out the building with the container containing the surprise for Andrew.

"Hey baby," Andrew was happy to see her. "So what did you get for me?"

"Well this is what Chaosky pre ordered for you and wanted me to get them for you while he takes care of business with Sammy," Alex showed him the container. "Take a look for yourself."

Andrew decided to open up the container and what he saw gave him a shocked look on his face that was also filled excitement. What was in the container was revealed to be a bunch of French fries. They were his favorite side meal snack.

"Oh my god," Andrew squealed excitedly. "Is that what I think it is? French Fries."

"Yeah, Chaosky had pre ordered these so you could have some for lunch time," Alex explained. "Is this one of your favorite foods baby?"

"You bet they are Alex," Andrew said. "I love French Fries."

"I'm happy to know that sweetie," Alex smiled. "Why don't we go sit at a picnic table over there so we can eat for a bit?"

"Good idea gorgeous," Andrew then went and offered Alex a frie. "Want one?"

"Oh, why thank you dear," Alex took the frie and ate it. "Mmmm, I can see why you love these things so much. They're delicious."

"They are aren't they," Andrew chuckled as Alex smiled at him endearingly. "Let's go, there's a perfect spot for us to eat together baby."

"You got it birthday hunk," Alex decided to follow Andrew to said picnic table as the two of them enjoyed a container full of fries for lunch.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex got a text message from Chaosky, telling her that everything is all set and that they can come back home now. She went to face Andrew.

"Hey babe, Chaosky just texted me and told me that we can head back to the house now since they are done with their important business," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Alright, we can just take whatever's leftover for fries with us right," Andrew closed the container of fries and grabbed the container and then got up.

"Exactly babe," Alex nodded. "Now let's go!"

The two headed back to the house, ready to see what was in store for them back at the house...

* * *

Once they made it back to the house, they entered the house and saw how the house was decorated for Andrew's birthday.

"Hello!" Alex called out which caused Sam, Clover and Chaosky to come out and greet them.

"Well look who returned," Chaosky remarked. "You got the French fries I pre ordered for you."

"Yeah, thank you Chaosky," Andrew thanked him.

"Your welcome Andrew."

"I'll put those in the fridge," Clover took the container and went into the kitchen to put them in the fridge.

"Hey Alex, can you come in the kitchen with us for a minute," Sam asked. "We need to tell you something important."

"Yeah it's important," Chaosky agreed.

"Sure," Alex followed Sam and Chaosky into the kitchen, leaving Andrew behind for a minute. "What's up Sammy?"

It was barely out of earshot, but Andrew could have sworn he heard something in the kitchen, regarding his birthday, but knowing this was his birthday, he just left it at that. A few moment later, Alex came out of the kitchen with a grin on her face as she approached Andrew seductively.

"Hey Andrew, they need to spend time getting last minute preparations set, and the mail hasn't come yet, so we have to go somewhere like your bedroom," Her voice then went completely seductive as she then said. "In the meantime sweet cakes, you want me to give you the special birthday kissing and making out surprise that I want to do with you in hiding. What do you say birthday hunk?"

"Woah, of course I would love that babe," Andrew was sweating and blushing heavily. "Let's go sexy lady."

"Oh, you got it handsome birthday hunk," Alex grinned in such a romantic manner as they headed up into Andrew's bedroom to have some _fun_ in privacy for a bit, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in such a romantic and sexual manner, as they were also making out, and having the time of their lives together in privacy...

* * *

Sometime later, it was now 3:00 in the afternoon. Andrew and Alex were in Andrew's room, watching a bit of television together (just the two of them) as they were watching some kind of romantic sitcom which involved drama and young love needing to be brought together. Andrew had his right arm around Alex's back as Alex was cuddling her head onto Andrew, enjoying the sitcom as was Andrew.

"This is so wonderful Andrew," Alex said. "They look so happy together as a couple. We can act like that right babe?"

"We sure can gorgeous," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They kissed lip to lip for a few seconds or so as they continued to watch the sitcom.

Suddenly, Chaosky came into the room, carrying a bunch of cards that he got from the mail.

"Hey Andrew, guess what," Chaosky said. "You got a bunch of birthday cards in the mail. It seems like others want to wish you a happy birthday too."

"That's great Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky placed them on the bed.

"It sure is. Now look through them and stay in here with Alex," Chaosky said. "We have dinner being made at this point. It's your favorite, Spaghetti in tomato sauce."

"Alright," Andrew was even more excited.

As Chaosky left the room, closing the door behind him, Andrew noticed that now it was 5:00. Time was flying since he was having so much fun today, with his angel more or less.

"Hey Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Let's look through some of the birthday cards you got in the mail."

"Alright," Andrew looked through all of the birthday cards he got from others, including David and Arnold from the school, among others. He even got a birthday card from Jerry of WOOHP.

"I'm so happy to see how many people took this time to wish me a happy birthday," Andrew commented as he looked through all the cards he got.

"Yeah, hey what does that one say," Alex pointed to an extra card that Andrew opened and read what it said on the front.

 **'WELCOME BACK!'**

"Wait what does this say," Andrew took a good look at the text underneath. "We are so happy that the author decided to resume his writing hobby and create stories for this series again."

"Did they really have to do that?" Alex asked.

"I guess so," Andrew said as Alex read who the card was addressed from.

"Who the heck is a Mr. B Yeltsin," Alex asked.

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a friend of the author's."

"Uh, anyway," Alex wanted to move on with the conversation. "Now that we looked through these cards, I think now we should check and see if dinner is all ready for you."

"Great idea baby cakes," Andrew was thrilled. "Let's rock baby cakes."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The two of them left Andrew's bedroom to see if dinner was ready yet...

* * *

Once they got into the kitchen, they saw that Chaosky was expecting them to come.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "Dinner is ready and all set for you to eat Andrew!"

To prove it, Chaosky showed him the plate that he made for him.

"Wow!" Andrew was excited.

"Now eat up Andrew, because afterwards, we have the birthday cake for you," Chaosky admitted. "And then we have present that we each got for you."

"Alright, this is going to be great," Andrew then sat down as he started eating his dinner, while the others ate the pasta that was leftover for their dinner. Alex was admiring the way he was eating.

"I really do love that man," Alex admitted dreamily.

"We know Alex," Chaosky stated.

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner was done, the gang got out the birthday cake for Andrew as the candles were all lit up for him, as there were 17 candles on it. Skipping the birthday song, Andrew blew out the candles, satisfied that the series was finally resumed. After spending 15 minutes of having cake, the gang decided to give Andrew his presents. It was now 8 o'clock at night, so now would be the perfect time to open the gifts that the others got for him.

"Okay, it's time for Andrew to open up his presents!" Chaosky shouted as it was revealed that there was a gift from Sam, Clover, Alex and Chaosky respectively. Andrew noticed that the wrapped gift from Alex looked really special but decided to leave it for now.

"Alright," Andrew sounded excited as he went to open Sam's present first. Andrew noticed that the gift was shaped like a rectangle.

"Go on Andrew, open it," Sam encouraged him as he started opening it up. Andrew then saw that Sam actually got him what appeared to be a notebook with some pencils and such. Sam took notice of the look on his face as she then explained.

"If your wondering what that is, that's an organizer for all schedules and such," Sam stated. "It's to make sure you don't get stressed when something comes up and you already have it recorded in your organizer."

"Wow, this is just what I needed. Thanks Sam," Andrew went and gave Sam a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Sam said. "Happy birthday."

A moment later, Andrew got out of the hug and went to open Clover's present next. He noticed that the present was shaped like a bottle, leading Andrew to thinking what it could be that she got for him.

 _Did Clover get me what I think she got for me?_ Andrew questioned himself as he slowly opened up the gift. When he opened it, it was revealed to be cologne. Andrew was surprised, expecting it to be perfume, knowing Clover way too well, he never expected this from her.

"Clover?" Andrew asked her.

"I know, that's something I wouldn't do on a basic, but I wanted to make you happy for your birthday, so I settle with that stuff," Clover explained. "That stuff can make a certain _lady_ be attracted to you."

Alex was blushing, knowing that she was referring to her, as Andrew went and proceeded on hugging Clover.

"This is so wonderful Clover," Andrew thanked her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Andrew, and happy birthday." Clover said as a response.

Andrew got out of the hug and decided to open Chaosky's present now. He noticed that the gift Chaosky got for him was all bumpy and such.

"Well go on Andrew," Chaosky encouraged. "Open it up."

Andrew did just that. After he opened it up, it was revealed to be a suit. Not just a suit, it was one of those suits that people wear in a jazz and rockabilly club, in the casinos and such. It had the hat and the tie and everything else.

"Chaosky, what's up with this?" Andrew asked him.

"Well it's a jazzy rockabilly suit," Chaosky explained. "It's for in case we decided to head to Las Vegas to hit it off at the casino and the club and such."

"Wow." Andrew said.

"Oh yeah, this goes with it," Chaosky gave him a circular shaped present as he opened it and it was revealed to be a record, as he then read what the record said on the front.

"Hitchin' a Ride," Andrew read out loud.

"For you know, to get you in the mood for such an occasion." Chaosky stated.

"Awww, thank you Chaosky," Andrew gave Chaosky a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Chaosky said. "Happy birthday buddy."

After a few moments, they broke out of the hug as Andrew decided it was the best time to open up Alex's gift. Wanting to see what his girlfriend got for him, he picked up the gift she got for him and he noticed that it was in the shape of a small tiny box.

"Wonder what this could be," Andrew thought out loud as he slowly opened the gift, which got Alex excited.

 _He's opening my gift now!_ Alex thought excitedly. _I wonder if he'll love it._

A moment later, Andrew finally unwrapped the gift as it was revealed to be a tiny white box.

 _I'm assuming that the gift is inside this box then._

Andrew pulled the lid off as he then took out the tissue paper inside the box and what he saw next left him speechless and surprised.

What he saw was a golden necklace, but that's not what left him speechless. On the necklace was a pendant in the shape of a heart and was coated gold and had something on the inside. Alex was wondering if he didn't like it so she started frowning. Her heart was saved when Andrew said.

"Alex, this is so beautiful," Andrew was thrilled. "I love this."

Alex approached Andrew with a big grin on her face.

"There's something on the inside that I want you to see too." Alex pointed out.

"Oh okay," Andrew opened up the pendant and saw that it contained a photo of Andrew and Alex looking happy together, but what was written underneath it definitely sealed the deal.

'I belong in your heart forever. With love from: Alex Vasquez, Your Angel'

"Oh Alex, this is so sweet," The happy couple hugged. "Thank you so much for this baby."

"Your welcome hunk. Happy birthday Romeo," Alex said. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

They spent the next several minutes or so kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch some more in a French Kiss. While this was going on, Sam and Chaosky were wondering what they should do know.

"So uh, should we just finish the night off and end the story now?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah sure," Chaosky agreed. "This story has just about reached his end and there's nothing else to add to this story, so we can just end it here."

"Besides," Clover jumped in. "The author is going to start writing stories again and we get to have more exciting adventures."

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Now let's just end this story now!"

Then just like that, the night finished up, leading to Alex allowing Andrew to sleep with her for the night, as she wanted to sleep with her wonderful birthday hunk as they said 'I love you' to each other again and gave one more kiss on the lips before they both went to sleep, embracing each other while sleeping like a married couple. At this point, the gang was happy that the series was in session again as they all went to sleep, hoping for more adventures to occur, now that the series has resumed again, and is back in production. As of now, the screen started zooming out as the screen slowly went black, a sign that the story is now over...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY SINCE I AM ABLE TO CREATE STORIES AGAIN! I REALLY MISS DOING THIS AND I ENJOY IT TOO!**

 **THERE WAS A TON OF BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL HERE, STATING HOW THE SERIES HAS BEEN RESUMED, AND THERE WAS A SPECIAL REFERENCE TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS TOO IF YOU CAN TELL WHERE IT IS!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU ALL NEXT TIME! I'LL BE DOING A COLLABORATION STORY WITH REVIEWER BORIS YELTSIN, SO I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HYPED AND LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT COLLABORATION! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, YOU ARE ALL MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IF YOU WISH TO!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE AT THE MOMENT! SO UNTIL THE NEXT STORY, AND THE COLLABORATION COMES, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
